


Song of the Broken

by redfoxriver



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Allegiances posted after prologue, Canon setting and legends, Multi, Post-Canon, ShadowClan, ShadowClan-centric, StarClan, non-graphic depiction of birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfoxriver/pseuds/redfoxriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cats by the lake tell stories of heroes; of leaders who put their clans before themselves, who worked themselves into the ground in the harshest winters and threw themselves in front of apprentices in the heat of battle, who gave the piece of prey that should be theirs to the elders, who went without a den in the aftermath of fires and floods and storms and never once complained.<br/>The cats by the lake tell stories of heroes; not the flawed characters that truly existed. Not the stories of cats who tried their hardest but ultimately failed, not the stories of cats who made a wrong decision that got someone killed, not the stories of cats that gave everything, time and time again, only to watch it slip through their claws.<br/>The cats by the lake may not tell those stories, but StarClan has never forgotten them. Not when they are the ones who lived them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Though not shown in this installment, this story will explore topics like sexuality, gender identity, disability, and neuroatypicality. If anything depicted during the course of this story is unintentionally offensive or inaccurate, please let me know so I can fix it and apologize. I’m doing my best to research as much as possible, but as someone who doesn’t live all the things I’ll be writing about, mistakes are certainly possible. Thank you for reading!

The night was quiet and still, save for the humming of crickets in the grass. A pool of water reflected starlight back to the sky; it seemed its own galaxy for the clarity and intensity of the image. The pool itself was framed by a backdrop of woodland, facing a moor that extended beyond what the eye could see. Pines met oak trees in the forest, needles and broad leaves brushing together as though they were one in the same. Though a stream could normally be heard trickling nearby, even it seemed hushed by the night, which hung heavy like velvet above the scene.

There was no moon, and the stars above provided scant light, but the approaching figures didn't seem bothered; they swept through the grass like they would know it blind. First came a black she-cat, tall and lithe. Her eyes, a green that darkened in the low light to be almost black, gave away nothing of what she thought, and she came to a stop near the very edge of the pool, sitting with her long tail tucked 'round her paws.

Next, walking side by side like old friends, came two toms. One was ginger and white, with broad set shoulders, the other was smaller and sleeker; a silver grey in the moonlight. Last, and looking the most wary of the four, a slender she-cat. She was a brown tabby, and her yellow eyes shone bright in the darkness.

When all four had gathered around the pool, the ginger tom rose, making as if to speak. However, before he could, the first of the four stood and sent him a withering look.

"If you'd be so kind, I feel that I should speak first. It is ShadowClan's trouble, after all."

"Speak then. But remember that the fate of one clan is the fate of all."

"Your words would suggest that I could have forgotten." The two cats gazed steadily at each other for a long moment. The air was charged with tension, and the grey tom tensed, ready to step in. A few more seconds passed, and then the ginger tom dipped his head respectfully, sitting back down without further comment.

The black she-cat let her eyes drift along the gathered cats for a moment before beginning. "The skies do not speak well of ShadowClan. There is a time of great storms coming, and they are not prepared for what they will face. I-"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," hissed the tabby she-cat, eyes narrowed to slits. "It isn't like ShadowClan hasn't faced fate before this. WindClan has suffered much the same, and who brought that about?"

The silver tom made as if to speak, but the black she-cat rounded on him with hackles raised before he could get the words out. "Silence! It is RiverClan who will begin it, and I will not be lectured by you." At this, her eyes slid to the tabby who had contradicted her, searing her yellow ones with deadly fury.

"Peace, friends, let us not bring old grudges with us tonight." The ginger tom spoke now, placating tone diffusing a bit of the tension. "Shadow, you say there is one among them who may be able to guide them."

"Not among them yet, but tonight she will be. She is kin, distant as it may be, and she may prove to carry some of my spirit. Only time will tell."

"Not either of her sisters?" The grey tom asked quietly, wincing slightly at the glare he received.

"No, not her sisters, though they may be something special in their own right. They will come soon, and then we may know." She picked up one black paw, extending her claws before dragging one gently across the surface of the pool. The water rippled, shimmering and warping the stars it reflected, before fading into a scene of chaos, and one the four ancient cats knew well: a nursery, a birthing queen, and a tireless medicine cat. They had seen it many times over the years, many incarnation of the same process. This time, the medicine cat was a lithe brown tom, his patient a beautiful cream she-cat with lilac tabby stripes. Her gold eyes were wide in pain, but she remained silent, determined, perhaps, to get the pain over with.

The ancients watched in silence, their eyes tracing the damp bundles of fur as they came, first a silver scrap, kicking and full of life, then a white slip of life, much calmer but still struggling to get to mother. Finally, a black kit, still and silent. The medicine cat grabbed it silently, setting it down between his front paws and beginning to lick it, ruffling its fur backwards. The queen had not yet noticed the absence of life in her last kit, and the tom worked desperately to revive it before she inevitably did. He lapped and lapped at the kit, getting faster and rougher as it did not stir, until, finally, he sat back, staring at it with a blank expression.

Beside the pool, Shadow again dipped a claw into the water, whispering, "live." As if on cue, the kit in the image took a gasping, raspy breath, and the tom let out a sigh of relief. Without alerting the queen to the near miss, he placed the bundle beside her, watching with relief as it scooted closer to its mother and began to nurse.

"Your spirit?" The tabby she-cat mewed, a hard, mocking edge to her voice, and the two toms turned to the black she-cat, eyes wide.

"Oh, no doubt," Shadow mewed, so quiet that it barely carried to Wind. "I simply told her what her choice was. She decided to make it."

Wind stood, turning away without a word. Within seconds, she had disappeared into the dark night and high grass of the moors. River dipped his head to both remaining cats before padding away, towards the hills behind them and the swift-running water the lay beyond. Thunder gazed at Shadow for a moment before he too tucked his head respectfully. Slowly rising, he started back towards the oak trees of his domain, but not fast enough to miss Shadow's voice, low but enough to carry on such a still night.

"ShadowClan may have some hope yet."


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegiances of the four clans as of the beginning of Chapter 1.

Allegiances

 

ShadowClan

Leader: Cherrystar - White she-cat with red tabby splotches and green eyes. Tree-runner.

Deputy: Waspnose - Large black tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Shrewtail - Fairly small brown tom with white front paws and copper eyes.

Warriors:

Rosefire - Ginger she-cat with subtle tabby stripes and a dash of white on her chest. Blue eyes. Senior warrior. Tree-runner. Apprentice: Emberpaw  
Ashclaw - Long-haired grey tabby tom with grey-blue eyes. Senior warrior. Apprentice: Sorrelpaw  
Oakstep - Brown tabby with a short muzzle and pale green eyes. Senior warrior.  
Nightstrike - Black tom with white toes and orange eyes. Tree-runner. Senior warrior.  
Eagleslash - Long-haired brown tabby tom with white chest and amber eyes. Tree-runner.  
Galestorm - Long-haired grey and white tom with amber eyes.  
Darkleap - Charcoal grey tom with torn ears and amber eyes. Apprentice: Cedarpaw  
Ternflight - Black tom with patches of white and orange eyes. Tree-runner. Apprentice: Frostpaw  
Fawnmist - Long-haired fawn colored she-cat with light green eyes. Tree-runner.  
Goosewhisker - Long-haired light grey tom with hazel eyes.  
Harebelly - Light brown tom with pale green eyes. Tree-runner.  
Larchfang - Long-haired golden she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Copper eyes. Tree-runner.  
Mallowcloud - Long-haired cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Shrikewing - Black and white tom with a flat face amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Emberpaw - Long-haired chimera black and ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip. In training to be a tree-runner.  
Sorrelpaw - Red agouti tom with orange eyes. In training to be a tree-runner.  
Frostpaw - Medium-length haired black tom with white ears, paws, chest, and tail tip and amber eyes.  
Cedarpaw - Long haired brown tabby tom with white paws and tail tip and amber eyes.

Queens:

Brindleflower - Long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty green eyes.  
Willowshade - Long-haired grey she-cat with black jaguar-like spots and amber eyes. (Redkit, Foxkit, Sandkit, and Sedgekit.)  
Hazelwind - Long-haired red-brown she cat with faint black jaguar-like spots and orange eyes. Tree-runner. (Sunkit, Splashkit, and Swiftkit.)  
Ivymask - Lilac torbie she-cat with darker facial markings and gold eyes. Tree-runner. (Ebonykit, Blossomkit, and Aspenkit.)

Kits:

Pouncekit - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Five moons.  
Tidekit - Long-haired silver tom flecked with darker grey. Blue eyes. Five moons.  
Sunkit - Long-haired bright ginger she-cat with white chest and yellow-green eyes. Three moons.  
Splashkit - Long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with large white markings and amber eyes. Three moons.  
Swiftkit - Long-haired reddish-brown tom with black jaguar-like spots and orange eyes. Three moons.  
Redkit - Long-haired ginger tom with light green eyes. Two moons.  
Foxkit - Russet-colored she-cat with white bib and darker legs. Fluffy, white-tipped tail and amber eyes. Two moons.  
Sandkit - Long-haired tan tom with pale tabby stripes and pale green eyes. Has distinctive stripe going down back that starts above nose and ends at his tail-tip. Two moons.  
Sedgekit - Very dark brown, almost black, tom with yellow eyes and one white forepaw. Two moons.  
Ebonykit - Long-haired, pure black she-cat with emerald green eyes. Newborn.  
Blossomkit - Long-haired white she-cat with green eyes. Newborn.  
Aspenkit - Long-haired silver she-cat with slightly darker grey tabby stripes and blue-green eyes. Newborn.

Elders:

Morningspots - Long-haired light tan she-cat with jaguar-like golden spots outlined in black. Light amber eyes.  
Cloudfeather - Chubby ginger tabby she-cat with large white splashes and blue eyes.  
Spidertooth - Tall, wiry black tom with greying muzzle and orange eyes.  
Dustberry - Compact grey tabby tom with blue-grey eyes. Tree-runner.  


 

ThunderClan

Leader: Rookstar - Graying, solidly built black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

Deputy: Berryface - Long-haired russet-colored tom with blue eyes and a white chest.

Medicine Cat: Willowleaf - Chubby, beautiful dappled grey she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Apprentice: Pinepaw

Warriors:

Antstalk - Pure black tom with orange eyes.  
Redflower - Ginger she-cat with white markings and blue eyes.  
Beechfang - Chubby cream-colored tom with gold eyes. Apprentice: Boulderpaw  
Weaselclaw - Lithe brown agouti tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Duskpaw  
Poppycloud - Chubby long-haired, solid ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
Acornfire - Chubby long-haired russet-colored tom with blue eyes and white paws.  
Crowsong - Long-haired black she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail-tip. Apprentice: Pearlpaw  
Sootfall - Long-haired black tom with grey-blue eyes. Apprentice: Toadpaw  
Jaysong - Grey tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Fernpaw  
Rosepelt - Light ginger tabby she-cat with darker red stripes and gold eyes. Apprentice: Kestrelpaw  
Slatefleck - Silver tom with grey-blue tabby stripes and stormy grey eyes.  
Cloverface - Chubby white she-cat with pretty green eyes.  
Maplestrike - Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Boulderpaw - Large, solid grey tom with amber eyes.  
Pearlpaw - Small, chubby, creamy-white she-cat with pretty green eyes.  
Duskpaw - Dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Toadpaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Pinepaw - Small reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
Fernpaw - Chubby grey and white she-cat with gold eyes.  
Kestrelpaw - Reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Squirrelstripe - Ginger she-cat with russet-colored tabby stripes and gold eyes. (Daisykit, Furzekit, and Stagkit)  
Aldersnout - Chubby, dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Hazelkit and Tinykit)  
Grassclaw - Chubby wheat-colored she-cat with light green eyes. (Rabbitkit, Beekit, and Badgerkit)

Elders:

Little-ear - Brown tabby tom with white chest, amber eyes, and unusually small ears.  
Copperdusk - Chubby russet-colored tom with gold eyes.  
Yellowtail - Very light ginger tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes.  
Russetstreak - Long-haired, chubby red tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes.  
Sandstrike - Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

 

RiverClan

Leader: Otterstar - Sleek, muscular brown tom with green eyes and thick fur.

Deputy: Heronflight - Long-haired, chubby light grey tom with slightly darker stripes and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Reedfoot - Large brown tabby tom with gold eyes and a splayed foot.

Warriors:

Blueshine - Chubby blue-grey she-cat with hazel eyes and a white chest.  
Icefoot - Fluffy light grey tom with green eyes and white paws.  
Troutstrike - Rotund brown tabby tom with orange eyes and white markings.  
Hailstep - Portly light grey tom with darker speckles and light blue eyes.  
Silverbird - Beautiful fat silver she-cat with slightly darker stripes and green eyes. Apprentice: Robinpaw  
Stoneblossom - Plump dark grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes.  
Lilysky - Chubby long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes.  
Gingerflower - Heavy-set bright ginger tabby she-cat with cornflower blue eyes.  
Mossfang - Muscular grey-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice: Driftpaw  
Mudheart - Rotund dark brown tom with blue eyes.  
Elmback - Chunky brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and white tail-tip.  
Cinderclaw - Plump dark grey tom with brilliant orange eyes. Apprentice: Specklepaw  
Applestrike - Portly brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail-tip and green eyes. Apprentice: Snailpaw  
Brookstorm - Chubby brown tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes.  
Seedheart - Rotund light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Ravencall - Small black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Driftpaw - Small grey tom with green eyes and a white dash on his forehead.  
Specklepaw - Plump light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown flecks all across her pelt and hazel eyes.  
Robinpaw - Brown tabby tom with bright ginger streaks in his coat and grey eyes.  
Snailpaw - Chubby brown tabby tom with pale green eyes.

Queens:

Cypressclaw - Plump brown tabby tom with gold eyes and white markings.(Pikekit, Puddlekit, Shellkit, and Beaverkit)  
Spottedbelly - Chubby golden-brown tabby she-cat with black spots and green eyes. (Lightningkit, Rainkit, and Stormkit)

Elders:

Gooseleg - Plump, long-haired, light grey and white tom with blue eyes,  
Swiftstep - Black and white tom with bright orange eyes and a long tail.  
Whitedusk - Pretty, plump white she-cat with grey eyes.  
Salmonsplash - Chubby ginger she-cat with pale green eyes.  
Vineheart - Greying brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

 

WindClan

Leader: Cloverstar - Lithe white she-cat with buff-colored points and hazel eyes.

Deputy: Slateflower - Pretty grey-blue she-cat with stormy blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Honeygrace - Pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip as well as white toes. Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Adderspots - Brown tom with dappled black spots and bright amber eyes.  
Cloudclaw - Long-legged pure white tom with blue eyes.  
Mottleheart - Chubby brindled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.  
Mistfire - Light mealy-grey she-cat with green eyes.  
Plumtail - Ginger tom with grey eyes and a stubbed tail.  
Beetlefoot - Muscular black tom with hazel eyes.  
Flamesky - Light ginger she-cat with darker red stripes and hazel eyes.  
Brambleflower - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest and paws.  
Moletail - Small brown tom with faint tabby stripes, a stubbed tail, and hazel eyes.  
Duststrike - Grey-brown tom with faint tabby stripes and amber eyes.  
Pebblestripe - Plump light brown tom with slightly darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes.  
Brindlewing - Brown brindled tabby tom with a white chest and orange eyes.  
Amberfang - Deep gold-colored she-cat with sandy stripes and blue eyes.  
Briarheart - Pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a stubbed tail.  
Snowsnout - White tom with a stubbed tail and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Swallowpaw - Black tom with a white chest, paws, and tail-tip, and orange eyes.  
Sagepaw - Fluffy light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
Dawnpaw - Pretty golden she-cat with green eyes.  
Blackpaw - Pure black tom with bright yellow eyes and a stubbed tail.  
Vinepaw - Brown tabby tom with orange eyes and a cream-colored belly.  
Lakepaw - Chubby light grey tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Ferndance - Light grey tabby she-cat with long legs and blue eyes.  
Chestnutnose - Russet-colored she-cat with green eyes.  
Pigeonfrost - Light grey and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
Rustbreeze - Dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and hazel eyes.

Elders:

Stonepelt - Dark grey tom with green eyes.  
Palefoot - Sand-colored tom with light green eyes and a white chest.  
Flintpetal - Pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes that have gone white with blindness.  
Branchfur - Brown tabby tom with a stubbed tail and amber eyes.  
Nettlefrost - Brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.


	3. Chapter One (or A Misadventure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedgekit spoke first. "I think we're lost."

As is true with all kits, she instinctively knew upon her birth that the warmth emanating from beside her was her mother. All around her came the stirrings of life. Just at her side were perhaps the two most important of all; two damp bundles of fur she would come to know as her sisters.

Above them, a gentle voice was speaking, and she was just able to make out what it said.

"Don't you worry, Ivymask, they look like fine, strong kits." The jolting yet comforting rasp of her mother's tongue was suddenly upon her, and the kit leaned into it. The liquid frosting her fur was gone by the time it drew away, and then her voice filled the den too.

"Thank you, Brindleflower. Do they all seem healthy, Shrewtail?" She felt a weak, raspy purr filling her chest, steadily growing stronger, at the sound of her mother.

Another muzzle approached her then. This one came with the sharp tang of some scent that was not cat, and in fact seemed more closely related to the moss she lay on. The older cat sniffed at her for a moment before nodding to himself and straightening back up.

"They're just as Brindleflower said, strong and healthy," the cat affirmed.

"Oh, thank you Shrewtail. Willowshade, would you mind bringing Galestorm in?" It was her mother again, and now a purr was going through her as well.

"Of course, Ivymask. I'll be just a moment." She heard rustling from somewhere to her left, and then fading pawsteps.

And then more rustling, louder this time, like the cat entering wasn't used to his surroundings and was brushing against things. Another half-familiar scent hit her, just as a low, masculine voice spoke somewhere over her head.

"They're beautiful, Ivymask. Have you named them?" It was her father, she realized suddenly, and slowly turned and started to move towards the sound of his voice, little kit legs straining. She heard the tom chuckle before nosing her gently back towards her mother.

"Oh look Galestorm, she already adores you... And no, I wanted to wait for you. They're all three she-cats. I was thinking Blossomkit for the white?"

Her father purred, obviously pleased with his mate's suggestion, before nodding. "I love it. What about Aspenkit for the silver?"

Her mother purred back, joy flooding her at the successful start of her family, before turning her attention to the final kit of her litter. "Well... How about Ebonykit?"

The newly named Ebonykit purred quietly in delight as her mother nuzzled her, and she felt another even greater warmth beside her as her father settled in next to his new family.

 

 

"You're dead, WindClan!" Sedgekit squealed, leaping after Ebonykit as she dashed around the clearing.

"Never!" The black kit yowled, pushing her tiny paws faster as she aimed for the log the warrior's den was located beneath. Her pursuer, however, was much larger than her, at two moons older, and was gaining quickly.

The two kits raced across the clearing, their mothers keeping an eye on them from their patch of sun near the nursery. The grey she-cats sat together with a third, a reddish-brown queen covered in black spots. Together, they watched over the kits in the clearing, not only Sedgekit and Ebonykit, but the others that were scattered throughout ShadowClan's camp. Their three litters combined, plus two more kits whose mother had gone back to warrior duties, made twelve kits currently in the nursery. ShadowClan hadn't had so many kits in seasons, and with another expectant queen soon to move into the nursery, their good fortune looked to be continuing.

Ebonykit made a desperate leap at the last second, and already-strong back legs powered up and onto the log. Sedgekit skidded to a halt behind her, and as she turned, she found him regarding her with slightly narrowed eyes. "No fair Ebonykit, just because you can jump good!"

The she-cat leaped down gracefully, giving Sedgekit a playful headbutt before leading the way back to their friends. The other kits had all been playing dead, having been defeated in the lethal WindClan invasion, but now they sprang up to start another game. Splashkit had got hold of a moss ball, and the tortoiseshell flung it up into the air with one claw, the kits around her already dashing madly towards the spot it would land in.

Ebonykit admired her grace and strength. The she-cat and her siblings, Sunkit and Swiftkit, were already five moons old, an age that seemed impossibly far away to the moon old kit. They were huge too, almost as big as Tidekit and Pouncekit, who were becoming apprentices today.

Ebonykit sat down, internally rolling her eyes at the thought of the Clan's two oldest kits. The two of them - or at least Pouncekit - seemed to think they were already apprentices, and couldn't be bothered to play with the rest of the nursery's kits.

[i]Humph. Probably a good thing they're moving out today anyway[/i], the she-cat thought to herself.

She could remember the first time she had met them, met being taken in a more figurative sense. She'd been only a day old and was cuddled close to her mother and sisters, their fur mixing with hers until she felt they were all one massive being. A familiar voice had filled the nursery; it was Brindleflower's, as she now knew.

The matriarch of the nursery had been introducing her and her sisters to the two young toms, as Ivymask, Blossomkit, and Aspenkit slept. After pointing out which kit was which, the older she-cat had padded away to chat with Hazelwind. She'd heard a somewhat nasally voice whispering, and strained her still new sense of sound to hear what it was saying.

"... So gross. Don't you think they look like maggots, Tidekit?" The voice snickered.

"Um... No... They look like Willowshade's kits when they were born... They look kinda cute..." The new voice had a much nicer sound, though it seemed uncomfortable and a bit nervous.

The first voice let out a long-suffering sigh before speaking again. "No, Tidekit, they look like maggots. All kits do when they're born... Thank StarClan we'll be out of here soon... I can't wait 'til we're apprentices, can't you, Tidekit?" The sound of pawsteps and fading of the voices let Ebonykit know that the bully and his friend were leaving, and she snuggled into mother before letting the incident float out of her mind and go back to sleep.

"Ebonykit, watch out!" A voice called, shaking her out of her reverie just in time for her to dodge the moss ball as it came flying towards her. It sailed past and straight into the warrior's den. The band of kits following behind all skidded to a halt, looking at each other in horror.

"Someone has to get it," Swiftkit declared, sitting back on his spotted red haunches.

No one seemed to want to volunteer, and Foxkit looked over towards Ebonykit, amber eyes narrowing. "What about you, Ebonykit? You're the one who let it get in there."

Ebonykit gulped. The warriors didn't like the kits going in their den, as they said it "mussed up the moss," and none of the kits ever wanted to retrieve things that happened to go in. She shuffled her paws, about to reluctantly agree, when suddenly a large grey tom trotted up.

It was Tidekit, miraculously without Pouncekit, and he looked at the gathering of kits curiously before peering into the warrior's den. "Lose something?" He asked, sounding friendly enough.

Ebonykit exchanged a bewildered glance with her sister, Aspenkit, who was lingering within the crowd, before nodding hesitantly. "Our mossball," she responded, and the tom nodded.

His blue eyes flashed as he replied, "I'll get it," before disappearing into the den. A moment later, he reappeared, remarkably unscathed, and with the intact mossball in his jaws. Dropping it in front of Ebonykit, he nodded awkwardly before heading off across the clearing. Near the nursery, Pouncekit watched him with narrowed eyes, while their father, Ebonykit's uncle, Eagleslash, was gazing at him with obvious pride and adoration. Once he got close enough, his father got set to work grooming him, preparing him for the ceremony that would be happening soon. Though both kits were six moons old today, neither argued with their father's attentions, having a great deal of respect for him.

[i]As any cat should[/i], Ebonykit thought. The two kits came from good lineage. Even if Eagleslash wasn't her uncle, she would adore him, as every cat in the clan did. He was a great warrior and a brilliant hunter. And their mother, Larchfang, was a young but powerful fighter and hunter, looked up to by kits, apprentices, and other warriors alike.

Ebonykit turned away from the family, instead hooking the mossball with her claw and swinging it into the air, and then joining the chase for it.

 

 

"Let all ShadowClan cats loyal of heart gather here beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!" Cherrystar called from her perch above the leader's den. ShadowClan's leader's white and ginger pelt was groomed to perfection, and her eyes glowed as she looked down upon them. It was dusk, the time she traditionally called meetings, and cats had been milling around in the clearing waiting since the first rays of purple appeared in the sky.

The she-cat gazed down at her gathered cats for a moment, pride filling her green eyes. At two score strong, they were quite the force to be reckoned with, and every cat was strong and healthy, the product of the mild leaf-bare and prosperous new-leaf they'd been having.

With a swish of her tail, she began the ceremony. "As you all know, we have two kits who have come of age for apprenticeship. Pouncekit, Tidekit, please step forward." The two practically tripped over themselves in their haste to sit beneath the branch, where an area had cleared for them.

"Pouncekit, Tidekit, you are now six moons old, and so are ready to take on the name and duties of an apprentice." She twitched her whiskers at this, and gazed out about the crowd, eyes searching for something.

"Waspnose, please come forward," she called, as murmurs of surprise were heard throughout the gathering of cats. To have the deputy as mentor was an honor. "Waspnose, as my deputy, you have served very well, and I would trust you with my life and the lives of all those in the Clan. You are an experienced and loyal warrior, and I know you will teach all you know to any apprentice.

"Pouncekit, from this day forward, you will be known as Pouncepaw, and your mentor will be Waspnose. I hope you learn well from him." At her words, Pouncepaw's eyes became huge, and he hesitantly stepped forward to touch noses with his new mentor. The black tom gave him a comforting brush on the shoulder with his tail tip before drawing back, leading his new apprentice to sit to the side.

"Shrikewing, please come forward," Cherrystar mewed. 

The warrior let out a startled "me?" The leader let out a [i]mrrow[/i] of laughter and nodded, and the slightly embarrassed warrior approached quickly.

"Shrikewing, your confidence and maturity are well beyond your years, and it is high time you had an apprentice to pass on your skills to. Tidekit, from this day forward, you will be known as Tidepaw, and Shrikewing will be your mentor. I know he will teach you well." The two touched noses, and before the clan could burst into wild congratulations, the leader raised her tail for quiet.

"It has come to my attention that we also have two apprentices that are ready to be made warriors." Ebonykit's eyes flashed to Emberpaw and Sorrelpaw, the two oldest apprentices, and saw that they were looking at each other with shock clearly written on their faces.

"Emberpaw, Sorrelpaw, please come forward," Cherrystar mewed before leaping off the hazel branch to meet them. Standing tall, the two young cats came forward, staring at their leader in excitement.

"You have both trained well, and your mentors have told me that you are ready to become warriors," she told them, before addressing the whole Clan again. "I, Cherrystar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them both to you as warriors in their turn.

"Emberpaw, Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," the apprentices chimed together, eyes locked on Cherrystar.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sorrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sorrelfoot. StarClan honors your loyalty and sharp reflexes. Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Emberheart. StarClan honors your charisma, compassion, and determination, and we welcome you both as full warriors of ShadowClan."

The clan broke out into wild cheers, crowding around the newly named cats. Pride shone in the eyes of every Clanmate, and Ebonykit felt moved by the outpouring of support.

"Pouncepaw! Tidepaw! Emberheart! Sorrelfoot!" The young she-cat cried, bouncing around and jostling her sisters in an effort to get a better view.

"Ebonykit, stop! You're getting my pelt dirty," an indignant voice squeaked from beside her.

The she-cat stopped her squirming, folding her ears back and twitching her whiskers towards the white kit. "Sorry Blossomkit," she mewed guiltily, pressing closer to Aspenkit.

Before her sister could respond, though, another cat walked up to them. It was their father, Galestorm, and all three kits sat up at attention as he approached.

"Thinking about your own apprentice ceremonies?" The grey tom asked them, eyes shining.

"Oh yes, I can't wait!" Aspenkit responded immediately, flicking her tail in excitement.

The warrior chuckled, giving the kit's ear a flick with his tail. "All in good time," he responded. "I'm sure the three of you will be the best warriors the clan has ever seen." His amber eyes shone with pride, and Ebonykit felt sparks of excitement ignite in her chest.

"Well, they certainly won't be if they don't get some rest," a gentle voice came from behind the kits. Ebonykit groaned, followed closely by Aspenkit, as they turned to give their mother pleading looks.

"Oh, please, can't we stay out a little longer, mama?" Aspenkit implored, blue-green eyes wide.

Their mother shook her head sympathetically before licking her daughter's head. "Your father has to go to bed too; he has the dawn patrol tomorrow," she mewed, sending the tom a stern look. Gathering the kits to her with her tail, the she-cat nuzzled her mate goodnight before heading back to the nursery.

 

 

"You know, I'm glad you're leaving the nursery in a few suns," Ebonykit grumbled, tail flicking violently and ears flattened in annoyance.

"Sorry," Sedgekit mewed, not sounding sorry at all. He pulled his paw back from her nest, where moments ago it had been prodding her side, and stood up straight. "Get Aspenkit, I thought of something to do!"

"What?" Ebonykit groaned, irritated at being woken from her nap.

"Well, I think we should go see the training field. Redkit said he overheard Swiftpaw and Splashpaw talking about it, and he thinks he knows where it is." Sedgekit's eyes were glimmering in excitement, and his whiskers twitched as he gazed at the she-cat. She rolled her eyes.

"Sedgekit, do you know how much trouble we'll be in when Ivymask catches us? No way am I leaving camp."

"But she won't catch us! She and Willowshade are too busy with Fawnmist." The young she-cat had birthed her first litter late the night before, making the already crowded nursery even more chaotic. The other three queens occupying the nursery were all busy doting over her and the new kits, leaving the two older litters to play unsupervised.

Ebonykit was quiet for a moment, turning to let her eyes slide over the scene. The four queens were gathered around the four new kits, three toms and a she-cat. Her sister was there too, and Blossomkit seemed fascinated by the new lives.

Turning back to Sedgekit, she could see the tom's eyes sparkling with excitement, and finally sighed, giving in. "Alright, you win. I'll go."

Sedgekit squeaked in delight before running off towards Redkit, who had been waiting near the entrance to the nursery. Ebonykit dragged herself up from her nest, shaking bits of moss out of her pelt before trotting over to Aspenkit, who was sprawled out in their mother's nest, dead asleep.

"Aspenkit," she mewed, twitching her ears in amusement when the she-cat didn't even stir.

"Aspenkit," she called again, a little louder. Her sister twitched an ear once before stilling again. Sighing, Ebonykit reached a paw forward, gently poking the fluffy grey tail. The she-cat finally started to wake up, rising and giving her coat a shake before turning to the black kit.

"What fantastic quest do you have for me today, dear sister?" She drawled, blue-green eyes narrowed in mock annoyance.

"Not me, Sedgekit. He wants to go to the training field." Ebonykit held back a snicker when her sister's eyes popped open, wide in excitement at the idea.

The grey she-cat leaped out of the nest she had been occupying, darting over to where Sedgekit and Redkit waited with pricked ears and light paws.

Redkit nodded to Ebonykit as she approached, more slowly than Aspenkit, before turning and slipping out the nursery entrance. The three other kits followed, Aspenkit practically in step with the ginger tom, while Sedgekit fell back to trot companionably along with Ebonykit. The four troublemakers headed for the dirt place entrance, an inconspicuous destination, from which they slipped out into ShadowClan's main territory.

Ebonykit looked around with wide eyes, her jaw nearly dropping, as she took in all the new sights. Trees many cat-lengths tall surrounded her, and the forest floor was coated with soft pine needles. The ground itself felt almost springy, with all the water the dirt held, and it made her paws feel lighter. She could hear birds calling overhead, and a light breeze rustled the branches, creating a beautiful symphony above her.

A blue sky peeked through in some spots where the branches didn't touch, and shafts of light lit upon bunches of wildflowers and moss scattered about the bases of trees. The branches of the trees themselves wore a coat of green unlike any Ebonykit had ever seen before, and the whole forest seemed so alive and filled with a vibrancy she couldn't name.

A tail gently touched her back, bringing the she-cat back to the present. Looking over, she met Sedgekit's bemused gaze with her wide eyes. "Come on, let's catch up with the others," the tom mewed, twitching his ears towards the two other kits, who had stopped to wait a bit ahead, looking faintly annoyed.

Breaking into a run, they soon caught up, and it wasn't long before they had reached the training field. It was a grassy clearing, a place that the elders said twolegs had once camped. They hadn't been there for seasons, though, and ShadowClan had claimed the land for their own. It wasn't any good for hunting, and as it was relatively flat and the ground was soft, mentors had taken to using it for battle practice.

The kits huddled in a patch of long grass at the edge of the clearing, each a bit too scared to take the first step. Ebonykit stayed between Sedgekit and her sister, tail swishing nervously as her ears flickered back and forth. Though she strained to hear anything out of the ordinary, it seemed that no warriors or apprentices were nearby. Hopefully it would stay that way; they would be in way too much trouble if they were caught.

Finally, after a bit of jostling, Aspenkit laid one silver paw on to the grass, hesitating there as if a Clanmate were about to spring out of nowhere.

"Go on," Sedgekit mewed, and the she-cat sent him an annoyed glance before stepping all the way out of their hiding place. She led the way as the other three kits stumbled out behind her, sniffing around the edges of the clearing inquisitively.

Ebonykit watched as her friends investigated, tasting the air from her position in the center of the clearing. The sun shone down clearly here, illuminating the grass and outlining the other kits in gold light. It was so different from camp, with its pine needle floor and overhanging canopy of branches. Sun only made it in in a few spots, and never like this.

Sedgekit eventually wandered back over to her side, ears pricked and eyes wide in wonder. "Isn't it beautiful?" He mewed, sitting down beside his friend.

Ebonykit nodded, tail flicking. "Yes," she murmured, and was about to go on when she heard voices coming from the woods.

All four of the kits froze. Redkit was the one to let out a strangled cry of "run!" The others heeded his advice, and darted away from the training ground in the opposite direction of the voices. Unfortunately, this direction was also the opposite of camp, and within moments they found themselves in an unfamiliar part of the woods.

Sedgekit spoke first. "I think we're lost," the tom mewed nervously, fur starting to puff up as he looked at their surroundings. Indeed, this part of the forest was dimly lit and completely new to them. They hadn't come this way before, and Ebonykit wasn't quite sure what direction camp was in.

"Well, we have to get home before anyone notices we're gone," Aspenkit mewed, looking around with narrowed eyes. "Let's just pick a direction and go."

This didn't turn out to be the best plan, as after what seemed like moons of walking, they had not found camp. What they had found was a strong line of ShadowClan scent markers directly bordering an equally strong stretch of musky, unfamiliar smells.

Redkit wandered about, sniffing carefully at the scents. After a moment, he returned to their little huddle, eyes wide.

"I think we may be by the ThunderClan border," he mewed, voice shaky in barely contained fear. The uneasiness that spread through the group was intense and immediate, and Ebonykit looked around with her green eyes huge as puddles.

"Maybe we should-" Aspenkit started, but was cut off by a rustling of undergrowth nearby. Four small heads whipped around, only to find themselves face to face with a patrol of four unfamiliar cats. At their head was a huge black tom with a white muzzle, and he was staring at the kits with amusement and surprise in his amber eyes.

"Is ShadowClan patrolling their borders with kits now?" He asked, following the comment with a good-natured chuckle. One of the other cats, a ginger she-cat immediately to his left, shot him a look before turning back to the kits, eyes narrowed in concern.

"Are you four lost?" She mewed kindly, ears flicking as she surveyed the terrified kits.

"No," Aspenkit replied, just as Sedgekit began nodding vigorously. The silver she-kit shot him a hard look, but it was too late now. Turning back to the ThunderClan cats with a chagrined look, she too nodded. The ginger she-cat and the black tom looked at each other for a moment, and then the tom turned to the other two cats. "Jaysong, Fernpaw, head back to camp. See if you can find any prey on the way back; Poppycloud and I will deal with this."

The grey tabby tom and his apprentice dipped their heads respectfully and turned back to the forest, quickly disappearing into the underbrush. The four kits were left alone with the two older cats, and Ebonykit felt her fur prickle with agitation. What were these rival clan cats going to do with them?

The black tom snapped his attention from the departing warriors to the kits, and nodded to himself. "Well, come on you lot. We'll try to find a patrol to take you back home." Poppycloud appeared a bit surprised at this suggestion, and as they started to walk along the border, she fell into step alongside the tom and began to speak quietly to him.

Ebonykit was the first to begin following the strangers, but the others quickly followed her. There wasn't much else to do, and she supposed getting into trouble with Ivymask was better than spending a night alone out here. Walking alongside Sedgekit, the black she-kit let her attention fall upon their mysterious rescuers. Poppycloud was still murmuring quietly to the tom, and she focused on trying to hear what they were saying, catching small snatches of the conversation.

"ShadowClan kits... All by themselves... Are you sure this is wise, Rookstar?" Ebonykit let out a quiet gasp at this last snippet, body flooding with what as shame and embarrassment overtook her. Not only had they been found wandering about by ThunderClan cats, it was ThunderClan's leader who was now escorting them back home!

She exchanged a startled glance with Sedgekit, but kept her mouth shut in case the two warriors were listening. Aspenkit fell in beside her now as well, looking a bit crushed by the sudden end to their adventure. Redkit trailed a bit behind, tail drooping.

Dusk was settling by the time they started to hear voices up ahead. Within a few moments, a patrol was bursting through the trees, fur spiked and hackles raised. Ebonykit was shocked to see her own father at the head of the patrol, and felt her coat prickle with another flash of shame.

"Rookstar, what do you think you're doing with those kits?" Galestorm hissed, tail whipping in anger as he faced the rival leader. The grey and white tom drew himself up to his full height, made doubly impressive as the other members of the patrol took defensive stances around him. 

"Peace, peace, Galestorm. We found them on a border patrol and were coming to bring them home." The black tom remained unruffled, stance calm and poised, though he and Poppycloud were heavily outnumbered.

"Is that true?" Galestorm mewed, locking eyes with Ebonykit. She nodded meekly, and he relaxed, the tension in the encounter diffusing. "ShadowClan thanks you for your nobility, Rookstar," he mewed with a respectful dip of his head before waving his tail to call the kits to him. The did not hesitate, all four of them rushing into the familiar midst of their clanmates.

"No need to thank us. Any cat would have done the same," Rookstar replied, dipping his head in response.

"It's the warrior code," Poppycloud agreed, though her tone was soft. She too dipped her head, and then the two ThunderClan cats were gone, disappeared into the underbrush of their territory.

The ShadowClan cats were left in silence, fear hanging over the kits at the thought of punishments imminent.

After a moment, Galestorm turned, flicking his tail in a silent command for the others to follow. Sedgekit and Redkit trudged dutifully to Nightstrike, while Aspenkit fell into step beside Mallowcloud. Nervous yet about speaking to her father, Ebonykit found herself between Brindleflower and Goosewhisker, who made up the rear of the patrol.

It was quiet for a few moments, but soon Goosewhisker began speaking to her, hazel eyes kind.

"He's not mad, not really. He was just scared, y'know? When Ivymask realized you four were missing, I think he would have leapt to the moon if it meant you and Aspenkit were safe."

Ebonykit gave the tom a weak smile, but now guilt had settled in her chest, a heavy weight that made its home just beside the embarrassment.

Brindleflower exchanged a look with Goosewhisker, before murmuring, "He's a new father. Toms are always like this about their first litter, but soon enough he'll realize you three aren't going to be blown away by the first winter winds. StarClan, you're nearly apprentices!"

Ebonykit gave a broader smile this time, but just as quickly a terrifying thought occurred to her. "Cherrystar isn't going to push back my apprentice ceremony, is she?" She mewed, worry coloring her voice.

Brindleflower laughed, but it was kind, not mocking. "No, no. Kits are always getting themselves into trouble. I think she rather admires their spirit, though she would never admit it. I'm sure the worst punishment you'll get is cleaning the nursery."

Ebonykit settled a bit at this, finally feeling reassured. The patrol walked on in relative quiet, paws silent on the boggy ground, voices hushed in the quiet of the falling night. Before long, they were entering camp, where several cats were milling about restlessly. As the patrol arrived with kits in tow, though, relief spread through the clan.

Ebonykit spotted her mother, peeking out of the nursery with wide eyes, and bounded toward her. When Ivymask spotted her daughter, she leaped out of the nursery and to the kit, wrapping her body around her in relief. Aspenkit wasn't far behind, and the queen greeted them both with wide, worried eyes and vigorous sniffing.

"Ebonykit, Aspenkit, are you alright?" Her voice was tinged with fear, but it quickly morphed to anger at their nods of confirmation. "You must never leave camp again, not until you're apprentices! The forest isn't safe for kits."

"Yes, mother," the two sisters replied in tandem. Ivymask released them from her ministrations with a fond shake of her head, instead padding over to greet their father, who was just finishing his report to Cherrystar. They stared after her, still nervous about Galestorm's reaction, but were distracted when Blossomkit bounded up to them, eyes wide.

"I can't believe you two!" She cried, attempting to sound angry, but ending up seeming more scared. She sniffed at them curiously before headbutting both sisters affectionately. "You worried mother."

"I know," Aspenkit mewed, and Ebonykit could see the guilt flash in her eyes. Before anything more could be said, Galestorm's voice was carrying across the clearing, calling his troublemaking kits to him.

Ebonykit led the way to their father, Aspenkit trudging along behind her and Blossomkit trying not to be too obvious as she watched from the nursery. Galestorm was looking at them with a steady, unreadable gaze, and Ebonykit suddenly felt very anxious.

When they reached their parents, the two cats were sitting side by side, paws just touching. It was quiet for a moment before Galestorm spoke.

"You two did something both foolish and dangerous today. Kits are to stay in camp for a reason; there are all sorts of dangers in the forest, and you both know it. Cherrystar isn't going to punish you, but your mother and I have decided that you will spend tomorrow cleaning out the nursery, and you will apologize to all the queens for worrying them." He paused, amber eyes flicking over the two kits for a moment before warmth flooded them. He leaned down, nuzzling both kits affectionately. "I'm glad you're both alright," he murmured to them, before drawing back. With a touch of his nose to Ivymask's ear, he was gone, off to the warrior's den for the night.

Ivymask gazed down at her daughters, beautiful gold eyes shining in the last rays of light. After a few seconds, she leaned down and touched her nose to each of their foreheads, touch gentle and comforting.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" She mewed, a small smile on her face as Ebonykit and Aspenkit let out perfectly timed yawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter! Not the most exciting, but next chapter will have a bit more drama. My aim with this story is to really explore how cats in a clan function; their personalities, relationships, inner struggles. Not just romance and killing, you know? (Though I'm sure there will be plenty of that as well!)
> 
> That being said, next chapter will be written from the POV of a different character, and will introduce an antagonist to the story.
> 
> I'd love to get some reviews or feedback! Even if you guys hate it, let me know why! And if you'd be so inclined, I'd love to get some guesses on which cat speaks next chapter (It will be someone in ShadowClan).


	4. Chapter Two (or Unlikely Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teaching battle moves and hunting crouches doesn't make a mentor great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for emotionally abusive behavior, panic attacks, and aquaphobia.

In the depths of summer, the heat grew brutal in ShadowClan camp, even with the pine trees to shade them. The ground, usually damp or even boggy in some parts of the territory, tended to dry out and crack as the moisture was sucked out of it, leaving worn and sometimes bloody pawpads for the clan cats. Even the breeze seemed oppressively hot, simply warm air moving even warmer air.

Though Cedarpaw had been born in this time of year, he hardly remembered it now. Instead, he was left craving the cool winds and fresh smells of his earliest memories, the beginning of autumn. Though the elders said the heat would break by the next gathering, the tom could hardly believe it.

He slept restlessly, waking up desperately hot a few times and thrashing around as he searched for a better position, one where he could stretch out more. This earned him a growl from his brother, Frostpaw, whom he accidentally jabbed in the side with a paw, and a haughty complaint from Pouncepaw that he staunchly ignored. After all, neither of them had nearly as long fur as he did.

When morning finally came, it didn't bring much relief. As the young tom wandered blearily out of his den, he spotted his mentor, Darkleap, across the clearing. Th warrior was sharing an early meal with Galestorm, Eagleslash, and Waspnose, and appeared to be deep in conversation. It wasn't surprising; these days the three toms were considered senior warriors in all but name, and they were consulted by both Waspnose and Cherrystar more and more often.

Cedarpaw padded over, waiting patiently for his mentor to notice him and give him instructions. As usual, the apprentice was one of the first up; the rest of the clan had only just begun emerging from their dens. Across the clearing, he watched as Tidepaw slipped out of their den, greeting his mentor, Shrikewing, with quiet enthusiasm. Cedarpaw rather envied the shy young tom sometimes; his mentor was a perfect match that seemed to bring out the best in him, and they had an almost father-son-like connection. Darkleap certainly wasn't as nurturing as Shrikewing, though he supposed he couldn't complain. His mentor was one of the most well-respected warriors in the clan.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, his mentor looked up and locked eyes with him. The older tom's amber gaze was steady and unreadable, and he flicked his tail towards the fresh-kill pile with a nod, signaling that Cedarpaw could eat before whatever they did today.

 _Must not be on the dawn patrol, then,_ he thought with a bit of satisfaction. Dawn patrol days were the worst, as he never got to eat until nearly sun-high, by which time he was starving.

The tabby grabbed a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile, taking it to the edge of the clearing, near his den. A few moments later, Frostpaw came to join him, setting down a frog before collapsing with a thump. They ate in comfortable silence, just as they always did. It'd been difficult for Cedarpaw to make friends with anyone besides his brother, with Emberheart and Sorrelfoot so much older than them when they'd been apprenticed, and Tidepaw and Pouncepaw so much younger. Not to mention the fact that Pouncepaw was a mouse-brain with a possessive grip on his brother, who was actually fairly decent. The new apprentices, Oakstep and Hazelwind's kits, might be alright, though he'd hardly gotten a chance to talk to them yet. This left just the brothers, and neither were quite the talkative type.

As they ate, they watched Waspnose stride to the front of camp, calling out the announcements for the day.

"Once everyone is up, I'd like Rosefire to lead a patrol down the ThunderClan border. Take Ashclaw, Goosewhisker, Shrikewing and Tidepaw. Oakstep, you can go to the RiverClan border with Eagleslash, Fawnmist, Mallowcloud, and Swiftpaw. Galestorm, take the morning hunting patrol. Nightstrike, Larchfang, Emberheart, Ternflight, and Frostpaw, you're with him. After sun-high, I'll be taking a patrol to the lake to gather water. Harebelly, Sorrelfoot, Pouncepaw, and Brindleflower, you'll be with me, as well as any other apprentices that aren't with their mentors then. That'll be all until after sun-high," he mewed, moving towards the nursery, presumably off to visit his mate, Brindleflower.

Cedarpaw looked towards Darkleap curiously, noticing that they had not been scheduled to any patrols. His mentor beckoned with his tail before turning towards the bramble tunnel. Cedarpaw gulped down the last of his mouse and flicked Frostpaw's ear affectionately with his tail before heading after him. Once out of camp, his mentor set pace for the north-western part of their territory.

"This morning, we will hunt, and I will provide feedback so you can effectively practice for your upcoming assessment. The afternoon will be spent battle training. I'll be teaching you a few new moves."

"Training in the morning _and_ the afternoon?" Cedarpaw mewed, surprised. It hadn't been since the beginning of his apprenticeship, when he was still learning the basics, that Darkleap felt it necessary to train all day instead of going on a patrol.

His mentor froze and fixed narrowed amber eyes on him, his tone was cold and disapproving when he spoke. "Indeed. Unless you wish to question my authority. Do you feel that your skills have advanced enough to have your next assessment? If so, I will speak to Cherrystar."

"No! I mean, er, no, I'm sorry, Darkleap. I was just surprised we weren't patrolling today." Cedarpaw felt shame wash over him. His pelt prickled uncomfortably with it, and he cursed himself for speaking out of turn like he had. Darkleap did not appreciate outbursts, and Cedarpaw knew it.

His mentor stared at him for a moment longer before nodding and continuing to pad on. True to his words, they spent the entire morning hunting, even going to the abandoned twoleg nest, where they found a new nest of mice. Cedarpaw worked as hard as he could, trying to make up for his earlier indiscretion. He was exhausted by the time they got back to camp, but they had quite the haul, and the tabby tom held his head high as they entered. With Darkleap's permission, he brought the two squirrels he had caught to the elder's den. A few of the kits were inside, listening to Morningspots tell a story. He half-wished he could stay and listen as well, but knew Darkleap would never allow it. Instead, he greeted Cloudfeather and Spidertooth warmly before offering them one of the squirrels and placing the other halfway between Morningspots and Dustberry.

Dustberry whispered a quick thank you to him, earning a glare from Morningspots, while Cloudfeather touched her nose to his ear in thanks and Spidertooth brushed his tail against Cedarpaw's shoulder. This was why, unlike most apprentices, Cedarpaw actually liked going to the elder's den. For all their bluster and gruffness, the four oldest ShadowClan cats were sweet and always grateful, even though it was Cedarpaw's duty to take care of them.

A smile was still on his face when he walked out, only to see Darkstripe already waiting by the camp entrance. Cedarpaw sighed, casting a longing glance towards the fresh-kill pile, before following his mentor outside of camp.

"Your focus was much better during hunting today than usual," Darkleap commented. Cedarpaw felt a small flame of pride in his chest, but was careful to keep his expression neutral as his mentor continued. "Of course, you could still be a bit more patient in your stalking. Your pouncing and reaction times are excellent, but you tend to leap just a step too soon and have to scramble to catch up." Cedarpaw nodded, gazing ahead with determination.

"Thank you, Darkleap. I'll remember that for next time," he mewed quietly.

"I expect you will. Now, though, we will transition to battle training. I know that is your area of expertise." Cedarpaw fought a smile. Darkleap seemed to be in a good mood today. He was a bit confused, however, when his mentor stopped at the top of the beach, staring towards the lake.

"Today we will be practicing fighting in the water. You have done well at all the land exercises I have taught you, and though too heavily built to be a tree-runner, you have excelled at the standard tree moves as well. It is now time that you learn moves that could be helpful should we ever battle RiverClan, or if you are ever forced into water during a fight."

Cedarpaw's eyes widened. Fighting in the water? That was for RiverClan! Of course, he would never say it, but the young tom was dismayed to know he'd be getting wet.

Cedarpaw watched in amazement as Darkleap waded into the lake without flinching. When his mentor turned back to stare at him, however, the apprentice was quick to dive in. Darting forward, he cringed as the first step into the water submerged his paw. Forcing himself forward, the tom sunk in up to his stomach before ceasing to move.

The water lapped at Cedarpaw's belly, warm and brackish from the heat, but still he shivered as if it was ice cold. As his fur became waterlogged, it grew heavier and heavier, the liquid threading it's claws through his pelt to touch his skin.

Cedarpaw began to breath heavily, legs frozen solid in fear. Darkleap looked back to stare at him with a narrowed gaze, flicking one ear in annoyance. "If you haven't turned to stone, I'll demonstrate the first move," he meowed coldly, before rearing up on his hind legs. When he came down, he slapped his front paws into the water, creating a huge splash. Though he faced towards the center of the lake, and no water came near his apprentice, Cedarpaw flinched back roughly, ears folding flat against his head.

Darkleap turned towards him, an expectant look on his face. His mentor's amber eyes were narrowed, obviously annoyed at Cedarpaw's skittish behavior. Sucking in a deep breath, the tabby turned away from his mentor and reared up, smacking his front paws into the water as he came down and creating a huge splash. A few droplets of water hit him in the chest and face, and the tom leaped backwards in surprise and discomfort.

"Your technique was good, but you must keep your back paws in place. The goal is to disorient your enemy, not _yourself_." Darkleap's words startled the young tom, breaking him out of his daze and back to their training session. "Again," his mentor ordered. Cedarpaw stared at the dark tom, eyes widening in perturbation. Darkleap's eyes were beginning to narrow again, however, and the tabby quickly drew himself up for another attempt. This time, he forced himself to hold still and keep his balance, even as more water hit him.

"Good," Darkleap mewed as Cedarpaw turned to him. "Now we will practice defense. RiverClan cats have a penchant for holding their opponents underwater, and if you're not prepared, it can end a fight." Cedarpaw swallowed hard at the thought of his head going underwater, his fur starting to fluff up a bit in fear. "To combat this tactic, you must be sure to take a breath before going under, and to hold it once you're submerged. From there, you can hit their legs out from under them or claw their belly," Darkleap explained. He gazed at his apprentice for a moment before squaring himself. "Let's practice. I'll hold you under, and you do just what I've told you," he mewed.

Cedarpaw felt his blood run cold at his mentor's words, freezing in fear. _Darkleap was going to hold him under?_ Before he could get enough words out to protest, the older tom was leaping at him, landing on his shoulders and shoving him under.

Suddenly there was water everywhere, in his eyes and ears and nose, and when Cedarpaw opened his mouth to shout, it ran down his throat in a flood. _I'm drowning_ was his first thought, panic overtaking him as he began to thrash wildly. The tom found that the sand underneath his paws was hard to find purchase in, and the paws on his shoulders were pushing down too heavily to remove. Swinging blindly, he felt his foot connect with something solid, but not hard enough to do anything. Within a few seconds, he began to feel lightheaded as he tried desperately to get above water, and black spots swam at the corners of his vision as his heart pumped at an insane pace.

Then, suddenly as it had come, the weight on his shoulders disappeared, and Cedarpaw surged upwards with a gasp. As his head broke the surface of the water, the tom gasped in a breath, blinking away the cloudiness in his eyes as oxygen flooded his system.

Darkleap began speaking, but Cedarpaw could barely hear him above the sound of his own frantically beating heart. Despite the vicious heat that had been hanging over the lake for days, the tom found himself shaking, his blood running cold as ice. Whatever his mentor was saying went right over his head, adrenaline brought on by panic being the only thing he could focus on.

Stumbling away from the older tom, Cedarpaw forced his limbs, suddenly stiff and heavy, to take him to shore. Once safely onto the sand and away from the water, he stopped again, locking his legs to keep from falling down. He panted heavily, sucking air into his lungs like each breath could be his last. His mind swirled, darkness and water and fear, and he barely even registered Darkleap's approach until his mentor cuffed him hard over the head.

Cedarpaw stumbled blindly, falling away from the tom in his shock. Suddenly his amber eyes were just hair-lengths away from Cedarpaw's own, at once cold and fiery in his anger.

"What in StarClan's name was that?" He growled, dark fur fluffing up menacingly. "Failing the exercise is one thing, but I've never seen such blatant disrespect out of you, Cedarpaw. You should be ashamed! What were you thinking?" His voice wasn't loud, but he may as well have been yowling for how mortified Cedarpaw felt at his words. The young tom shrunk back, sinking into the ground in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Darkleap, I just-"

"You'd better be sorry," his mentor cut him off, oblivious to his racing heart and still buzzing limbs. "In fact, I think you'd better show me how sorry you are. I think to bed without a meal tonight, and you can spend tomorrow morning cleaning out the nursery, since you obviously haven't learned much since being away from it-"

"Ah, Darkleap! I didn't realize you'd be down here!" A voice called across the beach. Cedarpaw looked up to see Waspnose and was confused for a moment before remembering that the deputy had organized a water-gathering patrol. He glanced to his mentor, noting that his fur had flattened but he was still obviously angry.

"We were actually just going, Waspnose, though we can stay if you need some help?" Darkleap was the picture of affability as he addressed his superior, face smoothing over seamlessly.

"Well, maybe just Cedarpaw, unless you wanted him for training? We don't want to bring back too much, of course. And I heard that Galestorm wanted to go hunting this afternoon?" Cedarpaw's ears pricked as he realized that Waspnose was giving him a way out, but the older tom didn't meet his eyes, just staring levelly at his mentor.

"Of course, Cedarpaw would be happy to help. I'll be sure speak to Galestorm," Darkleap mewed, dipping his head respectfully to his deputy before padding away, back into the woods. He didn't look back at Cedarpaw, and the young tom felt his muscles relax an increment.

As his mentor's tail disappeared into the trees, Waspnose turned to the apprentice with an unreadable expression. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and then the deputy was scanning his patrol. His eyes landed on Sunpaw, and he flicked his tail to her, asking her to come forward. She did so eagerly, still young and in awe of any attention from the deputy.

"Sunpaw, show Cedarpaw where we gathered the moss from earlier and come join us once he has some." Cedarpaw's eyes narrowed a tick as he gazed at the small ginger she-cat. His eyes flicked up to Waspnose, whose face was still somewhat blank.

"Er, Waspnose, with all due respect, I know where the moss is," he mewed, a bit embarrassed at having been taken for a kit.

"I know," the older tom replied, staring at Cedarpaw for a few more seconds before flicking his tail and leading the patrol away.

"What did he mean?" Sunpaw whispered once the cats were out of earshot. Her yellow-green eyes were wide, and her tail flicked rapidly as he gaze shifted between Cedarpaw and the departing group.

"I'm not sure," he replied truthfully.

 

 

Cedarpaw discovered quickly that Sunpaw was still rather... Boisterous.

She was fairly quiet as they walked through the trees, skirting the edges of the dried-up swamp, but seemed to be everywhere, bouncing around him and getting underpaw. She even tried to stalk a crow, though Cedarpaw wasn't exactly sure what she would have done with it had she managed to catch it.

His tipping point came when the ginger she-cat crashed into his shoulder while chasing a leaf, nearly sending him sprawling.

"For StarClan's sake, Sunpaw, can't you act your age?" He growled, ears flattening against his head as he glared at the other apprentice. She shrunk back a bit, looking him with a mixture of shame and anger.

"I am acting my age!" She hissed back after a moment, eyes narrowing as she chased away whatever shame she had felt. "I'm an apprentice, not an elder, Cedarpaw, and so are you!"

He felt a bubble of anger rising in his chest as she turned the guilt on him. Halting, he stood tall and stared at the younger cat, who was beginning to crouch defensively. "Yes, and you certainly don't see me chasing everything that moves! In fact, Swiftpaw and Splashpaw seem to behave themselves fine too," he replied.

He had struck a nerve by mentioning her litter-mates, he realized as the small she-cat puffed up in defiance. "My siblings at least know how to have fun! You're the most uptight cat on the clan. Got that from Darkleap, did you?"

Cedarpaw flinched at the mention of his mentor, her words bringing to the surface his feelings from earlier. He'd been trying not to think about it, but Darkleap's name brought everything rushing back. Dropping his gaze from Sunpaw's, the tabby gave a violent flick of his tail.

"Darkleap is an excellent mentor. He has taught me the skills of a warrior, including respect." He tried to maintain his anger from earlier, but it was fading quickly, replaced by a drained weariness.

Sunpaw stared at him for a long moment, eyes unreadable. "Teaching battle moves and hunting crouches doesn't make a mentor great," she finally mewed, more quiet than Cedarpaw would have thought her capable of.

He opened his mouth, grasping for something to say, but came up empty and closed it again. Slowly, he dropped into a sitting position, mind cloudy and reeling with flashes of darkness and fear.

Sunpaw stared at him, eyes wide. Slowly, she approached, tense with anticipation of Cedarpaw lashing out or startling. He remained still, however, eyes far away. The she-cat finally sat down in front of the larger apprentice, reaching out with one front paw to rest it on one of the tom's own. It was a small, comforting gesture, and Cedarpaw found himself relaxing just a bit. His gaze flicked down to where they touched, a small splash of ginger against dark tabby.

"You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, Cedarpaw," Sunpaw mewed. When Cedarpaw looked at her, her eyes were kind. "We do have to listen to Waspnose, though." Cedarpaw nodded, a strained chuckle bubbling up in his chest, before rising to his paws.

 

 

By the time the two apprentices arrived back at camp, the sun was creeping back towards the horizon, and Cedarpaw felt like he was dragging stones with him. Weariness had settled over him, bone-deep, and fear snaked through his heart at the thought of speaking to Darkleap. Sunpaw was steady at his side, though she was continually casting nervous glances at him, sensing his dread.

Slipping through the thorn tunnel and skirting around the boulder, the two cats padded into the clearing, which was starting to fill as cats returned from whatever patrols they'd been on since sun-high. The tom's eyes were immediately drawn to Darkleap, who sat with Galestorm, Fawnmist, and Harebelly. His mentor had already spotted him, and murmured something to Galestorm before rising and heading towards Cedarpaw.

Sunpaw gently touched her tail-tip to his shoulder before padding away. He didn't blame her; it wasn't like she could stand between him and his mentor.

"Cedarpaw," he greeted, voice cold. "As we discussed, you will go to bed tonight without fresh-kill, and I expect you up early to gather fresh moss. You will spend tomorrow cleaning the nursery and elder's den."

The tabby tom fought the urge to sigh. _Cleaning two dens? It would take all day!_ He wasn't about to argue with Darkleap, of course, and simply dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Of course, Darkleap," he muttered, careful to keep any resentment from his voice.

His mentor fixed him with a disappointed stare for another moment before turning away, pelt rippling in the fading light. By the time he had reached his friends, Sunpaw had reappeared next to Cedarpaw, and she was practically bouncing on her paws.

"Cedarpaw, do you want to come and eat with Splashpaw and Swiftpaw and I?" She mewed, obviously excited by the idea.

Surprised and a bit touched by the offer, Cedarpaw found himself nodding. In a moment, Sunpaw had whisked him away to the other side of the clearing, where her litter-mates sat near the brambles, three pieces of fresh-kill beside them.

Cedarpaw sat down next to Sunpaw, feeling like a badger compared to the younger, and much smaller, apprentices. Splashpaw gave him a slightly skeptical look and a quick nod, while Swiftpaw shot him a small smile. Sunpaw had obviously been the only one here to take a liking to him.

"Do you want something, Cedarpaw? Frog, squirrel?" The ginger she-cat mewed, still standing.

"Um, actually, I'm not to have dinner tonight. Darkleap's orders," he mewed awkwardly, embarrassed at having gotten into trouble.

"Oh," Sunpaw mewed. She stared at him for a moment before hastily sitting down beside him, green eyes glowing in the half-light. "So, how was the RiverClan border, Swiftpaw?" She mewed, gaze turning to her brother.

"Wet," he mewed, drawing a chuckle from both his sisters and Cedarpaw. "The scent markers were faint when we got there, but they showed up half-way through us setting ours, and..." Cedarpaw's eyes flicked up as the younger tom continued his story, and he spotted Frostpaw padding into the clearing, just back from training with Ternflight. His brother saw him at the same time and paused in what Cedarpaw thought must be surprise, though the other cat's expression didn't change.

Giving a quick wave of his tail, Cedarpaw beckoned the black and white tom to him, but Frostpaw only shook his head. Sunpaw must have noticed his gesture, however, and leaped to her paws.

"Frostpaw, over here!" She called, loudly. His brother had no choice now, with the whole clan having noticed, and grabbed a mouse off the fresh-kill pile before padding over to join them.

He sat down a bit hesitantly, positioning himself between Cedarpaw and Swiftpaw, who gave him a quick greeting before continuing with his story. Though Cedarpaw tried to listen, he was more focused on his brother, who seemed rather tense. As Swiftpaw went on, though, the bicolor tom started to relax, listening and laughing along with the rest of the group.

Once the evening meal was over, Waspnose again made announcements about evening patrols, but none of the gathered apprentices were going. Instead, they began drifting towards the apprentices' den, still talking and laughing. They settled down inside, Frostpaw quickly nodding off. Splashpaw and Swiftpaw began to talk to each other about some clan gossip, something about Harebelly and Fawnmist, though Cedarpaw didn't find it very interesting. He found himself tucking his paws under himself and sitting with Sunpaw, who was telling him about Galestorm having brought down a huge bird while teaching her hunting tactics.

Her story was rather interesting, and Cedarpaw listened intently, only distracted when his stomach gave a loud grumble. Sunpaw paused mid-sentence, giving him a strange look before rising to her paws.

"I'll be right back," she mewed before slipping out of the den. When she returned, she carried a mouse, dropping it in front of Cedarpaw unceremoniously. "Here," she mewed. When the tabby opened his mouth to argue, she quickly shook her head. "No one here is going to say anything, and you're obviously hungry. Just eat it."

He paused only a moment before gulping down the first bite.

 

 

When Cedarpaw awoke in the middle of the night, panting and shaking from visions of darkness and water, Sunpaw didn't say a word as she stepped around Frostpaw to crouch beside him, just barely fitting into his nest. She simply draped her tail across his back and pushed her face into his shoulder; a gentle, humming purr lulled him back to sleep.

Outside, the first drops of rain hit the pine boughs that arced over ShadowClan camp. Clouds rolled over the sky as the ground softened, the heat dissipating as the downpour brought cool air from the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: From here on out, all trigger warnings will be listed at the beginning of each chapter, as shown above. If I've missed anything you feel should be added, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll add it!
> 
> Next chapter will return to Ebonykit, and will show her transition to apprentice. Who do you think her mentor will be?


End file.
